Second Chances Reality: Harry meets the Weasley Twins
by BlueRowley
Summary: Harry Snape is eager to become friends with the Weasley Twins. However, that friendship may get him into more trouble than he counted on when the twins decide to involve him in a prank that requires stealing from his own father. How far will Harry go to earn this friendship with the trouble-making, prank-loving redheads. A one-shot from the Second Chances Reality series.


Just a little one-shot at the request of a friend. This is the event Harry refers to in Chapter 16 of To Have a Second Chance when he explains how he met the Weasley Twins. In this one-shot, Harry is nine-years-old.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry had been so excited when he watched the sorting of the Weasley twins. Gryffindor – it was no surprise, really, they were in Gryffindor in his previous reality. They were also his friends. He just had to make them his friends in this reality, too. How could he accomplish that, though? It wasn't as if he was the son of Gryffindor Head of House. No, he was the son of a Slytherin, surely the twins wouldn't appreciate that tidbit of information. Harry was slowly losing his excitement at the thought that the twins may never like him as a friend. What if he ended up in Slytherin House when he was eleven? Then he'd have to be rivals with Gryffindor House.

Harry's lessons with Uncle Remus had just ended, and he finished packing his bag with his new assignments and started off for his father's office to report to Severus that he was finished for the day, though his dad was sure to make him start on his homework. Harry really wasn't in the mood to begin anything.

He'd rather color, or play a game with his dad, or go outside and fly while it was still nice out. Maybe even take his bike out and go for a ride. That would require Severus to floo them home since the Forbidden Forest was no place to ride a bike. Perhaps he could convince his father to shift into their animagus forms, tigers. Harry was still cub-sized, but he loved to shift and wrestle with the larger cat.

Harry turned a corner and began descending the stairs. His father expected him soon. He would just need to report how his day went, then he could start begging his dad to do something fun, using his emerald green eyes to emphasize his argument. It worked every time.

Suddenly, hands covered his mouth. Harry gasped and fought against the two captors as he was dragged back up the stairs and into a concealed corner of the hall. He tried to scream, but the hands never let up, muffling his cries.

"Calm down, kid," said a young voice.

"He fights more than Ronnykins does," came another voice, "and we haven't even done anything to him yet."

Harry froze at the voices. He looked up at the slightly taller, red-headed boys. The Weasley twins! Harry's eyes widened and he stopped struggling against them. They released him and smiled mischievously. Were the twins looking for a friendship with him?

"Are you calm now?" One of the twins asked.

"I think so," Harry answered. He looked around and realized he was surrounded by wall and the twins. There was no way out of this corner. "Why did you bring me here? This is kidnapping you know."

"You hear that, George? Kids kidnapping kids!"

"Didn't know it was a thing!"

"We should introduce ourselves."

"You're right. I'm George, this is Fred," George said.

"No, I'm Fred, this is George," Fred said. "Fred and George Weasley –"

"It does seem to flow better that way –"

"Doesn't it? Anyway –"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," the twins finished together.

Harry blinked at them, then realized they were each holding out a hand to him.

"Oh," Harry used both hands to shake theirs. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Harry."

"So, we've heard," George began.

"That you're Professor Snape's son," Fred joined.

"Yes," Harry said, wondering where the twins were going with this. "Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't," Fred said, "but we figured you would know where we could find some billywig stingers."

"And some leech juice," George concluded.

"Ginger,"

"Armadillo bile,"

"You know, for a potion."

Harry felt a huge sense of disappointment wash over him. That was it. He was the son of a potions master and was only good as a supplier to the Weasleys for their pranks. They weren't looking to befriend him – just use him to their advantage. Harry looked down, unsure if he wanted to cry or kick the older boys.

"Hey, did we say something wrong?" One of the twins asked.

"If you can't help us, that's okay," the other said. "We'll understand if your dad is too Slytherin to try and sneak anything from him."

"We tried and he caught us before we could even touch an ingredient."

"Had us in detention scrubbing cauldrons."

"It was only for a night."

"I don't think your dad wants to be around us any longer than necessary."

Harry slowly began to smile as he remembered the night his father had come back to their quarters after proctoring the twins' detention.

Severus had ranted about how he felt that the twins didn't really take any lesson away from their punishment and what a waste of time it had been. Apparently, the twins had started singing a working song while scrubbing. When Severus told them that it was a quiet detention, they began whispering the lyrics. Severus used a silencing charm on them after that, and for the rest of the detention, the twins sang loudly, opening their mouths wide, though no sound came out. Harry wished he had been there to see his father's frustrated face.

Harry looked back up at the twins and smiled. Perhaps the twins did want his friendship, but they also wanted him to join in on their jokes.

"What do you say, Harry?" George asked. "Think you can do a little shopping for us?"

Harry's smile grew and he nodded his head.

"Great!" Fred exclaimed. "Just remember, we need sliced ginger . . ."

"Two billywig stingers," George added.

"One leech, preferably alive . . ."

"And a jar of armadillo bile . . ."

"Yuck! Just don't open it until you get it to us."

"Can you imagine the smell? Revolting."

"Anyway, just get the ingredients and give them to us after potions class tomorrow," Fred concluded. "We plan on brewing it right after class."

"You can't join us for that part," George said. "We wouldn't want to risk you in case anything goes wrong. But . . ."

"We'll need your help at dinner, though. I mean, you walk around all the tables already, so we'll need you to pour just two drops . . ."

"No more than that, into random people's goblets. Some specific people we name for you as well . . ."

"Like Percy, of course. And Charlie . . ."

"I like Charlie," Harry finally spoke. "I can do it, though. I'll get all the ingredients."

"You," George smiled, "are an honorary member of the Weasley clan."

* * *

Harry finally arrived to his father's office. He was nearly forty minutes late. He had gone over the ingredients a few more times before he could recite them with no problem. They let him go and Harry bolted to his father's office. He pushed the door open, ready to explain his tardiness, only to find the office empty. Harry glanced around. His father wasn't there. Was he out looking for him?

Harry gulped and slowly sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk.

Usually, if his father wasn't in the office, Harry would jump into the comfy, big chair behind the desk. It made him feel as though he owned the office. His father would come in and smirk at him, shaking his head. Sometimes, he would even sit in the chair in front of the desk and Harry would discuss his teaching material with him, suggesting that the laughing potion and other fun potions be a part of the curriculum.

But now wasn't the time for fun and games. His father was probably very upset with him for how late he was. It wasn't his fault, at least. He could explain that to Severus.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but the door to the office opened and Severus walked in. Harry figured his father had put an alarm on the door.

Severus stood next to the chair Harry was sitting in and crossed his arms, glaring down at the boy.

"You've finally decided to show up," Severus said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Sorry," Harry shrugged, looking down.

"I'm up here, young man."

Harry snapped his head up.

"Where were you?" Severus demanded. I sent a note to Remus asking if he had gone over time to learn that he had finished his lessons with you nearly – what, now – fifty minutes ago! What were you doing? You know to come straight here."

"I know," Harry said, "I ran into Fred and George. Technically, they kidnapped me and introduced themselves."

"If I hadn't met the twins, I'd say your story was a complete fabrication," Severus said, his glare softening slightly. Then Severus gave Harry a suspicious look. "What did they want?"

"Just to meet me," Harry answered quickly.

"Hmm," Severus frowned at his son.

"I swear, Dad, that was all. They just wanted to know who I was."

Severus stared down at his son, and Harry could see the debate in his eyes of whether to believe him or not. Finally, Severus sighed, though he still didn't look happy. He pointed a finger at his son.

"I better not find you involved in any mischief with those boys, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad." Harry said.

Harry felt nervous now. His father was already suspicious, how was he supposed to get the ingredients for the twins? This would be challenging.

"As for being late, you will be helping me in my lab later tonight. That way, I know where you are." Severus gathered a few things from his desk and led Harry to their quarters.

Thanks, Dad, you just made this a lot easier, Harry thought.

Harry could easily grab a few items from the potions store while he helped his father cut up ingredients or put washed vials away. Harry loved working with his dad on potions and wondered if Severus really thought he was punishing his son.

After a quick dinner in their quarters, Harry found himself chopping daisy roots. His father was busy working on more pepperups, calming draughts, and dreamless sleep potions for the infirmary. Harry wondered how his father kept track of all the different cauldrons.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"How do you know which cauldron is which?"

"I label them," Severus answered, tapping the rim of a potion he was adding mint leaves to. Harry peered at it and realized that the cauldrons were engraved with a specific potion's name. That one had Pepper Up engraved just under the rim.

"I never noticed before," Harry admitted. "I always thought you were just super smart and all you had to do was look at what you were brewing and you would know."

Severus chuckled.

"Well, don't let me crush your dreams. Feel free to keep thinking that," Severus smiled proudly at his son.

Harry smiled back and continued working on the roots. He looked over at the potions supply closet, where his father kept all the ingredients and spare jars, vials, and containers. He quickly finished chopping the roots and set the small knife down.

"Dad, I'm done with this," Harry looked at his father, who was busy measuring out a gooey liquid.

"One moment, Harry," Severus said, his eyes fixed on the potion he was working on.

"I can go grab more roots to chop," Harry suggested.

"You know what shelf I keep them on, correct?"

"Yep."

"Be quick."

Harry hurried into the supply closet. He quickly found an empty container and located prepared ginger. He added several slices before looking for the billywig stingers. He found where his father kept small jars of armadillo bile and grabbed one of those. Finally, he saw the billywig stingers and added two to the container. He set the containers on the floor and shoved them into a corner where he would grab them later. Glancing out into the lab, Harry watched as his father focused on his potion.

Harry looked for the leeches. They were right next to the daisy roots. The twins wanted a live one, that way they could squeeze out fresh juice. Harry grabbed a small empty container with airholes at the top and opened the bigger container with the live critters.

Harry reached into the container and held his empty one at the ready. He picked up one of the large, blackish leeches and slowly brought it to the smaller container.

Before he dropped it inside, the leech swung its other end up towards Harry's hand. Harry tried to drop it, dropping the empty container as well, but the leech managed to latch on to the top of Harry's hand.

"No!" Harry cried, shaking his hand. "Let go – let go! Stop! Daddy!"

Severus quickly appeared in the closet. Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes, raising his hand with the leech on it.

"It's got me," Harry sobbed. "It's eating me."

"You're okay," Severus said, reaching for the leech before deciding against whatever he was going to do. "Come here."

Severus picked Harry up and brought him back in to the lab and sat him on a counter near a sink. He summoned a small towel, a couple potions, and a small muggle bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Get it off, Daddy," Harry was growing impatient with his father. Hot tears continued to stream down his cheek as he thought about how much blood he was losing.

"You're fine, baby," Severus said. "Let me see your hand."

Harry lifted his hand. Severus grabbed Harry's hand firmly and used a finger nail to slide under the mouth of the leech. Harry felt the leech move, as if it was trying to readjust its bite. Before it could, Severus flicked it off, tossing it into the sink. Harry watched as blood started to cover his hand.

"I'm bleeding!" He nearly shrieked. "Make me stop!"

"Shh," Severus hushed gently.

Severus held his son's hand under the faucet, turning the water on. He rinsed off what he could and patted the small hand dry with the towel. He kept the towel over the wound, but the white cloth was slowly turning red.

"It's not stopping," Harry continued to cry.

Severus opened one of the potions and handed it to Harry.

"Take a few sips," Severus said. Harry took three big swallows. Never had he been more willing to drink one of his father's potions.

After a minute of waiting for the potion to take effect, Severus removed the towel to reveal that the bleeding had stopped. He picked up the hydrogen peroxide and drizzled it over the wound. It fizzed and stung slightly.

"Ow," Harry mumbled, his tears slowly fading.

After the hydrogen peroxide, Severus applied the second potion, a cream based potion.

"Did you grab the wrong container?" Severus asked as he finished up. "I know the roots were next to the leeches. I'm still reorganizing in there."

Harry nodded his head, glad that his father had given him an excuse.

"There you go," Severus raised Harry's hand and gave it a kiss. "All better."

Harry looked at his hand, the leech's bitemark still visible, but there was no bleeding.

"I should have just told you to wait for me," Severus said. "I think you've had enough for one day. Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Yes, Dad."

* * *

Later that same night, after Harry was sure his father had gone to bed, Harry crawled out of his own bed and went into his father's lab. He quickly walked towards the supply closet and grabbed the containers in the corner. He looked at the container with the live leeches. He didn't want another one to feed off him, so he looked around for any prepared leech juice.

There was none. He figured his father preferred fresh leeches over buying the pre-made juice or taking the time to squeeze a bunch. How did his father pick them up without getting bit? Harry decided to brave it and grabbed a new empty container with air holes.

He opened the container again and stared down at the critters.

"Don't bite me!" He growled at them. "I'm not food."

They just ignored him and continued wriggling around each other in the semi-wet container. Harry figured he should get a little bit of water in the container. He quickly ran back out and dripped a little bit of water in the container before running back to the closet.

He nearly screamed at the sight but quickly covered his mouth. He had left the container open and now three leeches had managed to crawl out and were making their way down the sides. He quickly closed the container to prevent more from crawling out.

An idea came to mind and he held the empty jar up to one of the leeches and waited patiently as it crawled in. He figured his father would kill him if he saw leeches crawling around his supply closet so he captured the other two as well. He had to use the lid to direct them towards the container and to keep them from leaving.

He had three leeches for the twins. Though they had only needed one, he hoped the other two could be used for future purposes. He did not want to handle leeches again any time soon.

Harry collected all his ingredients and took them to his room. He put them in his bag, leaving the leech out for air, before crawling back in bed and falling to sleep.

* * *

"Bonus leeches, Harry, well done!" George said as he studied the critters.

"Very good," Fred said, looking over the other ingredients. "Just what we needed."

The first-year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class had just ended and Harry met up with the twins to hand over the supplies. He was happy that the twins were pleased with his work.

"One bit me last night, though." Harry showed off his hand where the bitemark remained.

The twins gave a low whistle.

"How'd you hide that from your dad?" Fred asked.

"I didn't. He helped me get the leech off and stopped the bleeding. But I was helping him last night, so he figured I grabbed the wrong container."

"Close call, there, Harry," George said. "Leeches are tricky. You want to crush them quickly when handling them."

"That's while you'll leave the brewing to us," Fred said, shoving the ingredients in to robe pockets. "We'll see you at dinner where you'll administer the potion to unsuspecting victims."

"Until then, Harry," George smirked as he followed his brother.

Harry wished he could join them but his father was expecting him. He could hear some last-minute students talking to his father about an assignment. He quickly ran to his father's office and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

After a second thought, he decided to look as though he had been there for a while. He jumped into his father's desk chair. He leaned back in the chair, smirking slightly. He heard his father's footsteps in the hall.

Severus walked into the office with a first year behind him. Harry recognized her as Angelina Johnson. She looked so small and young, though Harry knew he hadn't met her in her first year in the previous reality. Severus shuffled through papers on his desk before finding the one he wanted. He handed the parchment to Angelina.

"There you are, Miss Johnson," Severus said. "I have commented on the corrections you can make. It's good to see that at least one Gryffindor is using her brain and working ahead."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Angelina said nervously. Harry could tell that she wanted to leave the potions master's scary office.

"Here's a chocolate frog, Miss Johnson," Harry said from his place at the desk.

Angelina looked down at him and smiled, laughing slightly.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Snape," Angelina accepted the candy.

"Your welcome," Harry smiled. "Have a good day."

Angelina smiled at Harry and left the office.

"Students are probably going to wonder why she left my office with a smile and a chocolate frog," Severus glared mockingly at Harry.

"Maybe they'll think you've turned nice," Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so. Where'd you get the candy?"

"Uncle Remus after my lesson. He always gives me a reward."

"I knew it! He's been spoiling you."

"He says rewards encourage the mind."

"So does a little fear. Come on, let's head to our quarters so I can finish a few things and then will head to dinner.

When they arrived to their quarters, Harry waited patiently in his room while his father did whatever he said he needed to do. Harry laid on his bed and colored in a dragon coloring book, making the Hungarian horntail brown with red eyes and black claws and spikes.

"Alright, Harry," Severus said, entering his son's room. "Let's head to the Great Hall."

Harry put his coloring away and followed his father.

"Can I eat with Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Severus already looked suspicious.

"I always sit with you," Harry argued.

"And that's a problem?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"No, but," Harry looked down and shuffled his feet, "the twins are fun to talk to. And Charlie is at the Gryffindor table."

Harry heard his father sigh.

"Very well, but there better be no signs of trouble from you."

"Yes, Dad."

When they arrived to the Great Hall, Harry quickly located the twins.

"About time you showed up," Fred said. He handed Harry a small vial.

"Remember, two drops," George said. "Your first victim – Percy Weasley."

Harry looked over at Percy. He was talking to other students in his year. Harry slowly walked over to him, trying to decide what to do. He kept the vial behind his back.

"Hey, Percy," Harry greeted, smiling.

"What is it, Harry?" Percy demanded, not the least but amused or impressed with his smile.

Harry's smile faded. A girl sitting next to Percy frowned.

"Be nice, Percy," she scolded. "Is there something you needed, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry's smile quickly returned. "I want that chicken and ham sandwich."

Percy and his friend scanned the table. While they were distracted, Harry quickly put two drops of the beverage in Percy's goblet before hiding the vial behind his back. Percy spotted the sandwich's and handed one to Harry.

"There you go," Percy said, his friend smiling at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry trotted back to the twins. Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him to the table as he watched his brother take a drink from the potion.

"With the amount you gave him, it should only last for about thirty minutes. Enough time for him to make a fool of himself," Fred explained.

They watched as Percy and his friend spoke to each other. At one point Percy seemed to be trying to stop what he was saying, the girl next to him growing concerned. It looked like she asked him a question. Percy opened his mouth and words started flying out. In the next moment, the girl slapped Percy and stormed away from the table.

"Ouch!" The twins said together, wincing in mock sympathy.

"He made a fool of himself quicker than I thought he would," George said.

"He is a big fool," Fred said. "I knew it. He just won't admit it."

Harry was sent to various people around the table as he asked for and ate various foods. He had given the potion to Oliver Wood, Charlie (sadly), Lee Jordan, and soon enough, random people at different tables. Everyone was on to Harry now, and they believed he was working with the twins. Though watching conversations from afar was hilarious enough for Harry and the twins.

"I think we did enough," Fred decided, "if only we could get one of the professors."

"Hagrid would be the easiest, but wouldn't it be funny to watch McGonagall babble nonsense?" George said.

"I think she does that enough already," Fred said. "Or at least when we're in class."

Harry looked up at the professors table, studying each of the professor's. The only one he thought would be funny babbling nonsense was . . .

"I want to get my father," Harry smirked. If there was something Severus didn't do, it was waste his words. He could see Severus was standing near the Headmaster as they discussed something, his seat vacant and asking for the babbling beverage.

"If you want to risk it," Fred cautioned him, "but I don't know, you're more likely to get caught with Snape."

"He is a potions master, Harry," George reminded him. "In case you've forgotten what your own dad is."

"I know," Harry said. "That's why he won't be expecting a prank involving a potion."

"Well, if you're going to do it, better do it now," Fred said. "Looks like they're wrapping up whatever they're talking about."

Harry ran up to the teacher's table and to his father's seat. He quickly tipped the vial and allowed two drops to fall into the goblet. He hid the vial behind his back just as Severus came back to his seat.

"What are you doing back here, Harry?" Severus asked, taking a seat.

"Just stopping up here, Dad," Harry smiled, innocently.

"Getting tired from all the running around?" Severus smirked, picking up his goblet. Harry nearly stopped breathing. "I'm pretty sure you discovered that all the tables have the same food."

"Yeah, I did," Harry agreed. "I'm a little tired."

Severus snorted before taking a long drink of the water. Harry watched closely.

"So," Severus set the goblet back down, "are you interested in any dessert?"

"Maybe a treacle tart," Harry smiled.

"As always," Severus smiled knowingly, nearly rolling his eyes. "If you plan on staying up here take a seat."

Severus waved his hand and a chair against the wall came rushing forward. Harry sat down and hid the vial in his lap. Harry looked up at his father.

"So, Severus," Minerva waited till Severus looked her way. She always tried to spark a little conversation with Severus, even if his answers were one to two worded. "How have your potions classes been going? I've heard no one's been in the infirmary yet."

"As always," Severus said, "though I may try to keep it that way, I'm sure an accident is just dying to happen soon, knowing your Gryffindors. They do not have the common sense to care about their own safety and read the required material before coming to class. And even if they did, they're too much of a bunch of dunderheads to know how to follow directions from a book. And Hufflepuffs, they're too bloody emotional and sensitive. I can't give constructive criticism to them without one tearing up and then we just have a problem. At least the Ravenclaws have tougher skin than they do. And they can at least follow directions in a book. Though I did catch one Ravenclaw reading leisure material in my class. I confiscated the book and she nearly had a panic attack. I will not tolerate distractions in my class, however. At least my Slytherins listen well and follow orders to the . . . why am I still talking to you?"

Severus rubbed at his head, closing his eyes. Minerva had grown concerned when Severus had answered with more than five words and now she looked beyond worried.

"Are you feeling alright, Severus?" Minerva asked. Filius and Pomona looked over at Severus, interested in what was going on.

"I feel fine," Severus growled. "A bit confused. My head hurts slightly, but I feel fine. Perhaps a bit more relaxed and free willing to talk more, no – why would I want to do that? I'm honestly alright, stop looking at me like that. Is it unusual for someone to want to talk? Perhaps for me – of course it's unusual for me because I have more control over myself than this. And – ah, I need to shut up."

All the professors were looking at Severus now, even Albus, who seemed to glance at Harry. Harry tried hard to keep from laughing at his father's predicament. All the other professors must have thought he was going insane. Harry saw the twins laughing openly in their seats at the situation going on at the teacher's table.

"Severus, are you tired?" Pomona asked. "Maybe he's not getting enough sleep . . ."

"Severus, what is wrong with you?" Minerva asked. "Is your teaching career getting to your head?"

"Perhaps you're overworking," Filius suggested. "That would go along with what Pomona said about being tired . . ."

"I'm fine!" Severus snapped. "I insist that I am alright. I can assure you I'm feeling perfectly splendid. There's no need to fret like you all are because I'm feeling fine."

"The fact that you're sharing your feelings is a little concerning," Minerva said. She stood and walked over to Severus, trying to peer into his eyes and feel his head.

Severus angrily swiped her hands away.

"How many times must I say it, I'm fine! There's no need for this. I certainly don't need you touching me. I can take care of myself, I do have a son that I am raising just fine, so I am sure I can treat myself if anything were wrong, but there is nothing wrong,"

Albus's eyes glanced back at Harry, frowning slightly. Harry tried to look innocent under the headmaster's stern look. He was sure Albus knew that this had something to do with him. Albus's eyes strayed over to the twins, taking in their laughter, before looking back at Harry. Albus shook his head at Harry, but his eyes began twinkling once more as he seemed to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Harry looked at the twins to see them holding their stomachs laughing as they watched Minerva and now Pomona stand and try to check Severus over, who tried to pull away from them and swatted at their hands. Harry smirked and tried to keep quiet with his laughter while he was so close to his father.

"Will you women stop!" Severus nearly shouted. "You drive me crazy with your motherly instincts. I'm fine and why can't I shut up! I feel like I'm on . . ." Severus's eyes widened as he seemed to have a realization.

Harry gulped as his father slowly turned to look at him. Minerva and Pomona followed Severus's gaze. Harry's smirk quickly died as the attention was on him now.

Suddenly, his father pulled his chair back and away from the table. Severus glanced at the vial in his lap and snatched it from Harry, smelling the contents. Anger quickly took over his face.

Severus abruptly stood from his chair, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged his son out of the Great Hall. Harry felt his cheeks burn as several students watched him and his irate father leave. He had never been so embarrassed in his life, in Harry's opinion. But he was more concerned with what his father planned on doing with him as he struggled to keep up with the long, angry strides.

Severus dragged Harry down to his quarters where he released his son in the living room, pushing him down in a chair. Severus still had the vial of the babbling beverage as he disappeared into his potions lab.

Harry waited for his father to return from the lab anxiously. He was sure his father had every cure known to wizard kind. He was probably in for the punishment of his life. He had never dared to prank his father before, especially in front of the entire school. Harry bit his lip as he waited.

Severus finally came back out and set the vial down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He stood in front of his son, hands on his hips.

"You better start explaining yourself before I dose you with the babbling beverage myself," Severus growled.

He definitely wasn't babbling nonsense, now. Harry licked his lips before talking.

"It was just a joke," Harry said.

"A joke? In front of the whole school? Do you want me to talk nonsense from now on? How dare you slip something into my drink! Was that what you were doing when you were running around the Hall?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you and give me verbal answers!"

"Yes, Dad," Harry said, snapping his head up.

"Was that why you wanted to sit with the Weasleys?"

"Yes."

"And the potion? When was it brewed?"

"This afternoon," Harry confessed.

"This afternoon?" Severus was silent for a moment in deep thought. "With what ingredients?"

Harry gulped and shrugged.

"Don't give me that. I know exactly what ingredients are required to make that simple solution and none of them are in the classroom supply closet!" Severus leaned forward, placing a hand on each arm of the chair, barricading Harry in the seat. "Now, I'll ask you again. With what ingredients?"

Harry shrank back from his father's angry look, tears already forming in his eyes at his father's anger.

"Yours," Harry whispered, "from your lab supply closet."

Severus's frown turned into a glare and he seethed for a moment as he stared his son down.

"You stole from me?" Severus growled.

Harry nodded, a couple tears falling from his eyes.

"Yesterday, I'm assuming?" Severus guessed. "When the leech bit you, you didn't grab the wrong container at all, you purposely tried to collect a leech."

Harry nodded again.

"How did you get one? Did you go back into the closet?"

"While you were sleeping," Harry admitted quietly. Severus stood up tall and shook his head at Harry.

"Clearly, I need to start locking my closets," Severus said. He sounded so disappointed. More tears fell from Harry's eyes at that tone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I just wanted to have fun and be their friend."

"Harry, I'm sure the twins would have befriended you whether you got the ingredients or not. And you shouldn't have, anyway, to brew outside a lab is illegal. And it's against school rules. What if something had gone wrong during the process? They could have been hurt. What if they got bit by the leech?"

Harry could relate to the latter statement. He rubbed at his hand in memory.

"And besides that, you stole from me, son. How can I trust you to never do that again? How can I trust you around my lab at all?"

"You can," Harry said. His dad didn't trust him near his lab anymore? Harry had worked hard to behave well in his father's lab so he could help his dad with potions and now he had ruined it. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"We'll have to wait and see if you stick to that promise," Severus said. "Until then, I can't trust you to be in my lab with me. You are not allowed to help me brew or enter my lab until further notice."

"But, Dad," Harry cried.

"And you can consider yourself grounded," Severus continued, "for two weeks. No flying, biking or coloring. You may read only books that associate with your homework, but that is it."

Harry covered his eyes with his hand and cried, resting his elbows on his knees. He had lost his father's trust with the lab and was not allowed near it, he couldn't fly, bike, or color for two weeks, and he could only do homework in that time. His father was very disappointed in him and Harry had no idea how to make it up.

"I'm sorry," Harry wept.

"I'm sure you are," Severus said, "But what you did was serious, Harry. I still can't believe you stole from my lab. You are never to steal my ingredients again and you certainly are not allowed to give them to the Weasleys. And I do not want you slipping potions into people's drinks, you don't know if someone could be allergic to the ingredients. Or have a bad reaction to the potion, not to mention the public humiliation."

Harry wiped at his eyes as the tears began to sting. He hadn't thought about that. He had been caught up in the fun with Fred and George, he didn't really think about anyone else's safety. He looked up at his father, the man blurry from his tears.

"I'm really, really sorry," he said. "I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Come here," Severus dropped to one knee, opened his arms and Harry ran into them. He rested his head on his father's shoulder as the man wrapped his arms around him. "I know you never meant any harm, but you have to think about the dangers of what you are doing."

"I'll never do it again," Harry said.

"I hope not," Severus rubbed his son's back before reaching down and swatting the boy hard twice.

"Ow! Daddy!"

"Let that be a reminder to you. I expect you to listen these next two weeks."

"I will. Will you ever trust me to go in your lab, again? I love helping you."

"I'm sure if you behave and listen to me, you'll earn that trust back sooner than you think."

Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck, happy to hear that he hadn't ruined everything. He closed his eyes and felt tired from all the crying and the busy day he had had.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Severus said, scooping his son up and carrying him to his room. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

Harry nodded into his father's shoulder.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, son." Severus gave Harry a quick kiss as he entered his son's room.

* * *

"Sorry to hear that, Harry," Fred said. "We got detention from our head of house for brewing the potion and involving you. One week's worth."

"We don't mind detentions," George said. "It gives us time to think up our next prank."

Harry smiled at the twins. He was glad they were understanding. He wasn't really supposed to be talking to them, though, considering he was grounded. He had run into them while he was walking from his lessons to his father's office. Remus had enjoyed the story of Harry's and the twins' prank, though his uncle did agree with Severus about the outside potion brewing, but he laughed at the idea of a babbling Severus Snape.

"Well, I better get to my dad's office," Harry said. "He's expecting me."

"See you around, Harry!" Fred said.

"And when you're no longer grounded, come find us!" George added.

Harry smiled then ran the rest of the way to his father's office. He definitely would track the twins down when he was off restriction.

Severus looked up from his desk as Harry entered the room. He looked at the time.

"Cutting it a bit close, are we?" Severus asked.

"The twins stopped me in the hall," Harry said. "They wanted to make sure I was alive and really me and not some ghost. They were concerned when you dragged me out of the hall."

"Naturally," Severus smirked. "I'd be concerned if they hadn't been."

"They're good friends," Harry said.

"But troublemakers," Severus stated. "Try not to get involved with everything they do, or you'll find yourself in trouble as often as they do."

"Don't I already?" Harry smirked at his father's stern look.

* * *

I hope it was okay. Please tell me what you thought and if you have any suggestions for any other one-shots.


End file.
